world_of_arinfandomcom-20200213-history
Flora and Fauna
Flora Sea Snake: : The sea snakes are rarely seen outside of their dark-sea dwellings. They stick to the deeper parts of the sea and feed on any creature that travels in front of them. Because of their large size - 30 to 50 feet in length and about 40 tons in weight - and their agile nature, they are at the top of the oceanic food pyramid. : These creatures are long and lack arms or legs - similar to their namesake, the snake. In contrast to the snake, this species has several rows of teeth and no eyes, their only way of sight being a plate on the top of their head that senses movement. Papi: : The Papi are small fish that travel in schools of ten to fifteen. Their bodies are round like a ball and colored yellows and blues. The first layer of their skin holds a deadly poison - though with the proper precautions this is easily cut away to get to the inside layer. They are around the size of a housecat so hold a good deal of meat on them once the outer layer is cut away. : As a species they aren't very smart. They allow themselves to be taken by the current, working as a nomadic species, and eat whatever bacterium passes them by. Because of their whimsical travel patterns, they are easy to catch in nets. Veruuse Paru – Water Dragon: : Also known as Fruushem Drah by the people on land. Veruuse Paru is an ancient dragon who travels through the seas. Recorded in ancient scripts, it is assumed that Veruuse Paru has been around long before all other creatures - though in reality most people see the off-spring of this water dragon. : The water dragons are fearsome foes and often strike Hydravi cities in the evening hours. It will eat up to ten to twenty Hydravi before continuing on to its next location. Fauna Brindleweed: : A small brown weed that grows on the side of rocks. It travels with the water currents, growing wherever it lands. It’s soft to the touch and can go through three to four cycles of being harvested before it dies. : This weed is used as bandages and to weave bags to carry infants in. It is not eaten as it is extremely chewy and has no taste. Horned Apple: : These, too, grow off of rocks. They form large bushes on the sides of rocks and seasonally produce spiky, round fruit that can vary from green, yellow and orange. : Similar to a cactus, they have a thorny exterior. When cut and peeled, the inside is white, slick and sticky. It is sweet and is used in many different types of foods, as well as in some medicines. Since it only comes once a year, it is a delicacy in the areas which it grows. : It is also a highly desired trade item from the people on land. Luya: : This grows near the waters where the Hydravi live. It was originally man-made by a hermit who lived beside the waters but has since been traded and planted all over. : In appearance it looks similar to vines with flat fruits growing on it. On the outside the fruit is green, matching the vines it is attached to. The insides are a pink-ish red and tastes sweet. It’s very juicy. Once eaten, the consumer can breathe under water for ten hours. : This was once used by the ancestors of the Hydravi , who ate the fruit as they evolved to live underwater.